A warm night in San Francisco
by belang
Summary: A story post The Hidden Talent Of Mr. Spock. The crew sort of had a sleep over at Sulu's and Bones having trouble to sleep. He thought of his Enterprise comrades and his memory flashed back to his academy year on the night Jim Kirk was nearly killed.


_**Author's Note: **__Firstly, I'd recommend if you also read my two other ST fictions called **The Hidden Talent of Mr. Spock** ( funny fic) and **A Friend in Need, is a True Friend Indeed** (Bones/Kirk h/c/Friendship) before or after this fic because the three of them are interconnected with each other._

_Secondly, I wrote this as a request by Stacee Phelps who reviewed A friend in Need story and would love some prequel. I wrote sort of like a sequel to it in this fic, but hopefully you will still enjoy this! _

_Thirdly, I borrowed the word Spacebook from author ImAmandaJulius who wrote an amazing and hilarious fic about it._

_Ok. I'll let you start reading now and please drop by for reviews!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Disclaimer : **__Again folks, I do not own Star Trek. But if you happen to own Chris Pine or Karl Urban, I'd loved to borrow them. Pretty,pretty please!_

_

* * *

  
_

It was two o'clock in the morning in San Francisco and the night was uncomfortably warm. In Sulu's spacious living room, Dr. Leonard McCoy stretched his long legs and sat up slowly and yawned.

'_There's no way I'm going back to sleep. It's too freaking warm.' _ He taught.

He could see that his colleagues otherwise had no difficulty having a slumber, well, except for Spock who was sitting cross legged at the corner of the room, eyes closed and meditating and Scotty who was rummaging through Sulu's fridge for a snack to go down with his Scotch.

Everyone else was fast asleep. They had a good time during the day with Sulu's 21st century family games, found accidentally in his family's attic. Spock was surprisingly damn good in twister. Scotty was awesome in 'operation' which pissed the hell out of McCoy. Jim and Chekov were unbeatable in Uno except with each other and Uhura won every single Scrabble game, which did not surprise anybody.

The gang was truly enjoying their first few days of shore leaves on earth. McCoy watched each of his comrades and smiled. Chekov, the Russian whiz kid looked even younger than his seventeen years of age in his sleep. A fluffy, brown teddy bear with hazel eyes was snugged under his arm, courtesy of Sulu who cheekily snapped a picture and swore he was going to post it on Spacebook the next day.

Sulu slept beside Chekov, an arm curled around his body. McCoy wondered if this was accidental during his sleep or there's more to it. They did seem suspiciously close and McCoy saw Sulu giving Chekov a peck on the cheek during one of the gamma shift on Enterprise about a month ago.

Uhura was the most peaceful one to look at. McCoy realized that her long, black hair was actually longer without her tying it in a ponytail. With her curly lash, high cheekbones and a slim figure, she looked damn hot even during sleep.

'_Dammit, McCoy! Get a grip. You're salivating over your friend's girlfriend!'_ McCoy grimaced at the idea of Spock giving him that awful Vulcan nerve pinch if he knew that he was pondering about his lady. McCoy shook his head to block that mental image and stifled a yawn.

Twenty five year old Jim Tiberius Kirk let out a small groan and wrinkled his forehead. He squeezed his eyes tight for a few seconds. He tossed and turned for a while but finally slept on his back and his whole body relaxed.

'_Jim must have had that horrible dream again.'_

McCoy sighed. His eyes lingered along the old transplant scar on Jim's abdomen. He remembered the night when Nero's bastard child, Pardek, stabbed his best friend. It was the year 2257 and they were only cadets. That bloody Romulan came from the future and vowed to revenge his father's death with a teral'n, a weapon loved by Nero. He failed to kill Jim because the kid fought him hard. He returned again a year later to finish his task but good, old Pike managed to ambush and kill him.

That was the night McCoy found out that Jim T. Kirk was born with a congenital, single kidney. Unfortunately,it was severely lacerated by Pardek's teral'n and he needed an urgent kidney transplant to live. Because there was no suitable donor even his mother, Winona, McCoy offered himself to be tested for a match and luckily for Jim he was a perfect kidney donor for him. McCoy unconsciously rubbed his abdomen. The laparoscopic scar had totally disappeared but the scar of the horrific memory of cradling his battered, bloodied and dying friend remain tarnished.

Ironically, that was also the night that Jim had set up a blind date for him with Nurse Christine Chapel. Obviously, he missed the f****** date because of Jim's ordeal but he met Chapel later on in the hospital. She missed the date too because she was covering for her friend with Dr. Puri's emergency surgery on Jim.

McCoy snorted. "_Maybe that was Jim's idea of a blind date Plan B. You missed the date on the first location, I'll sacrifice myself and let you guys meet in an alternative spot. Oh, boy."_

Nobody knew Jim gave Bones a second nickname, BroScar.

"Bones?"

McCoy snapped out of his thoughts. " Huh?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" A pair of baby blue eyes stared at him.

"It's too f****** warm, Jim."

"Take off your shirt."

"Are you up to something James Kirk?"

Jim gave him a smirked.

"You look great in a mini skirt, Bones, but unfortunately I still prefer a woman, thank you very much."

"That hurts." McCoy pretend to scowl.

Jim giggled.

"Go get some cold drink or something."

"Nah. I think I'm feeling quite sleepy now." McCoy rested his head back on the soft pillow. He closed his eyes.

"Good night, Jim."

"Good night, Bones."

X

_Review is oh-so-welcome peeps! :)_


End file.
